La calma del profesional
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: [Shounen Ai. KurapikaxLeorio. Angst.] “Idiota… Si te piensas que me quedaré observando cómo mueres, ¡es que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba!” Leorio gritaba y lo sabía, pero Kurapika seguía sin mirarle a la cara.


**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Escribo este fic sin ánimos de lucro por lo que no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Sumario:** Shounen Ai. KurapikaxLeorio. Angst. "Idiota… Si te piensas que me quedaré observando cómo mueres¡es que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba!" Leorio gritaba y lo sabía, pero Kurapika seguía sin mirarle a la cara.

La calma del profesional  


La fiebre no le había bajado, y Leorio estaba más que preocupado. No podía dejarlo ver, no podía estar al lado de Kurapika atendiéndole como le gustaría, como un buen médico… no, como un buen _amigo_ haría. Senritsu se ocupaba de esa parte, ella era la que se arrodillaba a su lado, la que le murmuraba palabras de confort al oído como una madre le susurra a su niño enfermo, ella era la que le mojaba el paño cada vez más tibio por falta de agua corriente. De algún modo, Leorio tenía la corazonada, por muy tonta que le pareciera, de que Senritsu estaba ocupando su lugar.

Estaba siendo un idiota, de eso no cabía duda. Leorio-sensei, como él esperaba ser llamado un día por sus pacientes cuando fuera un médico que trabajara para la gente necesitada sin el impedimento del dinero; sólo tenía en mente esos pensamientos ridículos y totalmente vergonzosos. Se estaba portando como un idiota.

Justo acababa de volver de pasar por la ciudad a por unos recados. Gon y Killua, los dos niños, le habían pedido que si iba a la ciudad que se informara sobre la subasta del magnífico juego: "Greed Island". ¿La isla de la vanidad¿Qué clase de juego era ese? Probablemente se hubiera planteado buscar más información sobre el juego (aparte de lo que le habían contado cuando escuchaba –que no era mucho, últimamente) pero en esos momento no le había importado. En efecto, la subasta se llevaría a cabo, y así se lo haría saber a los niños cuando visitara al Kuruta.

Había ido, además, a una farmacia de por ahí cerca. No había podido comprar medicinas caras porque no tenía receta ni llevaba mucho encima (lo que tenían lo guardaban para los niños o por si fuera a pasar algo más… grave respecto al rubio) pero había logrado unas medicinas placebo que le bajarían la fiebre y tal vez algo para el dolor…

Entró en el edificio abandonado y se encontró con Zeppairu, el hombre que había decidido ayudar a los niños. Zeppairu… como Senritsu, sentía como si le estuviera quitando el lugar como hermano mayor y protector de Gon y Killua.

_«Estúpido, estoy siendo un estúpido.»_ pensó amargamente mientras lo ignoraba y entraba en la pequeña habitación, cuadrada y sin luz, con una sola mesa, unos cuantos objetos esparcidos por el suelo, Senritsu… y en la cama, Kurapika.

"No parece que esta fiebre esté causada por agotamiento o enfermedad… mi flauta no le hace nada…" Dijo Senritsu con una voz suave, sincera… preocupada. Leorio se preguntó más de una vez qué era lo que sentía Kurapika al oír su voz… no le hacía falta tener la habilidad o el oído de la mujer, pero sabía que cuando el rubio la escuchaba se tranquilizaba; se planteó si la madre del Kuruta tendría esa voz. Casi cabreándose por su falta de concentración, asintió levemente con la cabeza y se concentró en Kurapika.

Él quería ser doctor aunque no por eso supo que las cosas iban mal. Con una sola mirada podía saber que el enfermo estaba realmente mal, por sus jadeos y respingos ásperos, por la irregularidad de cada aliento, por los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los movimientos violentos con la cabeza, como la persona que trata de escapar de una pesadilla a la que han hundido; la piel terriblemente pálida (y eso que él ya lo era de por sí), labios secos y mejillas ligeramente más coloreadas que el resto de su cara en un rubor antinatural.

La toallita, se fijó Leorio, estaba en las manos de Senritsu, que lo había hundido de nuevo en el agua ya no fría.

"Ugh… ngh…"

_«Kurapika…»_ sabiendo que no podía soportarlo más y aguantándose las ganas de golpear algo con el puño o la cabeza, salió de la habitación.

"Si la fiebre no le baja deberíamos llevarle al hospital." Dijo Zeppairu cuando se encontraron. Había pasado, después de todo, casi más de treinta y cinco horas desde que Kurapika cayó repentinamente desmayado en el dirigible después del terrible y estresante enfrentamiento contra el Gen'ei Ryodan. De nuevo, no había sido él el que había acompañado todo el camino al Kuruta… sino Senritsu, pero se atrevía a decir que lo conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Era un chico tranquilo, razonable… pero cuando veía una araña… o LA Araña se volvía otra persona. Una persona sedienta de sangre, él mismo se lo contó.

"No podemos hacer eso. Los del Gen'ei Ryodan le estarán buscando, igual que a Gon y a Killua." No era necesario decir más, Leorio había dejado bien claro con esa insinuación que _o les cuidaba o le mataba_.

De nuevo ese maldito sentimiento… ese sensación tan abrumadora de que él sobraba. Sus conocimientos médicos y capacidades sociales les servían, sí, pero aún así sabía que _sobraba_. Kurapika tenía a Senritsu para que lo cuidara y Gon y Killua dependían de Zeppairu.

_«Ch. Estoy siendo un idiota.»_ Pensó por enésima vez, y antes de dar media vuelta para irse, la voz preocupada de Senritsu lo detuvo.

"¡Kurapika!"

Leorio se giró ante la voz preocupada y lo que le vio le dejó momentáneamente aturdido. El rubio se estaba incorporando casi sin esfuerzo, pero enseguida comprendió que había algo que no cuadraba. Él mismo gritó su nombre para ver si reaccionaba, pero parecía ser que el Kuruta sólo se había incorporado instintivamente (Leorio comprendió enseguida que si eso era así, era porque cuando debía estar entrenándose o trabajando para los Nostrad se despertaría y se pondría manos a la obra incluso antes de haber dormido lo suficiente, así que su cuerpo estaba habituado a moverse incluso cuando no podía más).

Los ojos de Kurapika, de un gris verdoso lo miraban directamente con las pupilas dilatadas, causado por la fiebre, y luego pasaron a Senritsu. Jadeaba cada vez con más aspereza y Leorio no tardó más de dos segundos en correr a su lado y coger al chico en sus brazos, acurrucándole instintivamente y posando su mano en su frente. Estaba ardiendo…

_«Mierda…»_ Fue la única palabra que le vino en mente antes de que Kurapika empezaba a relatar cosas sin sentido, interrumpido por la fatiga, algo que contenía las palabras "Gen'ei Ryodan", "Ojos escarlata" y "Kuruta". Senritsu mojó la toallita que había estado aguantando hasta entonces y lo puso en su frente para tratar de, por lo menos, mantener esa temperatura (era mejor que se mantuviera a que siguiera subiendo). Tras unos momentos de incomprensión y palabras sin sentido, el chico finalmente cayó dormido en sus brazos.

_«Kurapika…»_.

* * *

"¡Gracias por la información, Leorio!" exclamó Gon entusiasmado. "¡Es perfecto, Killua, lograremos Greed Island!" exclamó el pequeño mientras Leorio salía de la habitación, perdiéndose las siguientes palabras dichas por el asesino. Por algún motivo, hablar con esos pequeños le había puesto de muy mal humor. No era que no le gustara estar con ellos, y tampoco esperaba de ellos la misma madurez que él mismo poseía… pero por algún motivo se había enfadado mucho y sabía que si se hubiera quedado ahí más de diez segundos hubiera perdido toda amistad que tenía con ellos.

Estaba seguro que ni Gon le perdonaría si decía lo que quería decir. ¿O sí¿Qué más daba, ahora?

Comprendía que eran pequeños, que tenían 12 años, que Gon estaba a punto de descubrir una pista importante para encontrar a su padre pero… ¿acaso Kurapika era secundario a ese maldito juego¿Acaso ese juego era lo _único_ que tenían en mente cuando su compañero tenía 40.4 de fiebre?

Paró en seco a la salida del edificio, agradeciendo que pasara una brisa fresca que duró demasiado poco ese día. Hacía demasiado calor y estaban todos agobiados.

_«No puedo estar enfadados con esos dos… no tienen la culpa.»_ Pensó sabiamente mientras daba otra media vuelta y recorría el mismo camino para ir a visitar a Senritsu y su paciente, un camino que había hecho tantas veces que lo podría recorrer casi con los ojos cerrados.

Sus pasos volvían a hacer eco en la sala y se sintió terriblemente solo y desamparado de golpe. Iba despacio, colocando los pies despacio para no hacer ruido y no despertar a un posible Kuruta durmiente. Mientras cruzaba una esquina y giraba hacia la izquierda, paró unos momentos y suspiró, golpeándose ambas mejillas con las palmas de la mano.

_«¡Despierta¡No puedes estar tan distraído!»_ Se dijo a sí mismo. _«Ahora mismo Kurapika te necesita, no puedes ser tan egoísta como para deprimirte… solo porque ya no le eres importante…»_ Pero más que nada, esas palabras le ayudaron a hundirse más en la miseria.

"¿Leorio-san?"

La voz provenía de la habitación pequeña donde estaban los dos guardaespaldas de la familia Nostrad. Por una milésima de segundo, Leorio temió haber hecho demasiado ruido mientras andaba, hasta que recordó que la pequeña mujer tenía una habilidad auditiva extraordinaria, y, además, nunca había dejado que ir con cuidado con sus pisadas (se había transformado en un hábito, eso de caminar silenciosamente). Por la puerta, asomaba la pequeña cabeza de la mujer, que lo miraba entre preocupada y aliviada. Leorio supo comprender que había pasado algo, y cuando se decidió a continuar caminando hasta la puerta y entró en la habitación se dio cuenta de qué iba mal.

"¿Kurapika?"

En cambio de estar tumbado en la cama, tapado de pies a cabeza y con una toallita húmeda en la frente, el rubio estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una esquina de la habitación. La manta estaba envuelta en su cuerpo de manera casi descuidada (seguramente Kurapika no había querido envolverse en ella cuando se despertó). Tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos entreabiertos y parecía ignorarle pese a que cuando Leorio entró de inmediato le preguntó que por qué no estaba en cama.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a Kurapika?" Demandó saber Leorio mirando al rubio y luego a la mujer.

"No lo sé… pero parece estar más cómodo en esta posición." Leorio no sabía si creerla, desde luego _ésa_ no era una posición que él consideraría más cómoda que una cama. "Pero los latidos de su corazón se han estabilizado y parece ser que le va bajando la fiebre."

Leorio consideró que tal vez las medicinas que había comprado funcionaban, pero la palidez en el rostro de su amigo seguía ahí, contrastando con ese rubor que era demasiado preocupante como para ser atractivo; y pese a que respiraba con más facilidad (era normal, puesto que una posición sentada siempre ayuda más a coger aire que estirado) seguía cogiendo aire algo más profundamente de lo normal.

Además, desde que entró en la habitación cerró los ojos como si quisiera ignorar a Leorio por completo, y eso irritó, y especialmente _dolió_ al aspirante a médico.

_«Dios Kurapika… ¡Que no sabes que sólo te quiero ayudar?»_ quería gritar, cogerle de los hombros y sacudirle lo más violentamente posible. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente permaneció quiero tratando de disimular su preocupación con una frialdad médica que esperaba no tener que usar nunca con los pacientes. Él quería ser un buen médico, alguien sincero, no de aquellos que mienten y muestran frialdad ante los enfermos.

"¿En serio? Pues a mí no me lo parece." Y no se lo parecía, y se lo dejaba bien claro al chico si le escuchaba (y seguro que lo hacía, Kurapika era de aquellos que siempre escuchan lo que dicen la gente aunque no les interese, más por pura curiosidad que por necesidad). Casi tuvo que esconder una mueca de victoria cuando Kurapika entreabrió los ojos. "Es más bien como si nos ignorara." Y Kurapika los volvió a cerrar.

_«Kurapika… cabrón… ¿por qué no dejas que te ayude…?»_ Él no quería decir esas palabras tan duras… se estaba debatiendo entre decirle a Kurapika lo que de verdad pensaba, que se estaba comportando como un cabrón egocéntrico y egoísta, y en parte quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y acurrucarlo, decirle que no se hiciera el fuerte y que dejara que le mimasen.

Claro que la frialdad venció, así que siguió hablándole indirectamente.

"…y estuviera luchando contra algo él solo." Él sabía a qué se refería Leorio, lo sabía. Estaba hablando de su sentimiento de culpa, al no querer aceptar la muerte de sus compañeros por lo que pensara que era su culpa.

"¿A qué te refieres con ese algo?" Susurró Senritsu, preocupada y mirando a Leorio. Leorio creyó que ella se lo imaginaba, pero no quería darle la respuesta directa porque quería que el Kuruta pensase. Sabía que era una estrategia cruel… pero estaba demasiado preocupado por el rubio como para perdonarle las tonterías que hiciera. No pensaba consentirle caprichos por el mero hecho que le era demasiado importante como para que se arriesgara.

Le irritaba, más que nada, la obstinación de Kurapika en permanecer sentado, como si estuviera bien, y en ignorarles como si ellos no hubieran hecho nada por él.

"Qué se yo."

Tras echarle una mirada al Kuruta, que Leorio, pese a que quisiera, no pudo evitar que fuera una mirada consternada, una mirada sincera… Por algún motivo quería parecer un tío duro, un tío fuerte, alguien con el que el Kuruta no podría competir… pero desde siempre ese rubio le había tratado con una igualdad terriblemente genuina. Incluso la primera vez que se vieron, se enfrentaron porque Kurapika se negaba a añadir el sufijo –san a su nombre. Una cosa tan tonta cuando pensaba en ello… Quería que su mirada le intimidara para que, de una vez, el rubio le hiciera caso y se tumbaría en la cama para descansar y no sería tan frío con ellos…

Pero seguía ignorándoles, así que Leorio se marchó.

* * *

Cuando volvió habían pasado dos horas. Leorio seguía estando irritado, y sobretodo dolido por ese trato frío que estaba recibiendo, no solo él, sino sus amigos y Senritsu por parte del chico. Había vuelto a salir para ir en busca de más medicinas y había, de paso, acompañado a Gon, Killua y Zeppairu a la subasta. Cuando volvió, vio que Senritsu estaba discutiendo acalorada, pero gentilmente, con el Kuruta testarudo.

Casi haciendo caso omiso de lo que estaba pasando, pero los ojos muy abiertos y los oídos atentos, escuchaba como Senritsu le decía a Kurapika la hora y el día.

"El seis…" dijo entrecortadamente, tratando de mantenerse apoyado en la pared para mantener el equilibro y controlar el temblor de sus piernas. Leorio lo observaba todo, como su rostro se había enrojecido levemente a causa del esfuerzo, del subir y bajar de su pecho agitado y la dificultad que tenía en mantener los ojos enfocados. Aún así, tragándose las ganas de gritarle y golpearle incluso, Leorio continuó escuchando.

_«No servirá nada lo que yo diga…»_ pensó observándole. Cierto… seguía con esa estúpida lucha interna y para no preocupar a los demás (sabía perfectamente que él era una persona muy expresiva y controlar sus sentimientos no era algo que hubiese aprendido nunca) había decidido mantener la cabeza gacha y los ojos bajos. No forzaría nada al Kuruta… sabía que podía ser muy tonto, pero él _no era quién_ como para entrometerse. _«Si sólo me queda observar las sombras… que así sea.»_

"Aún tienes fiebre… deberías descansar." Senritsu habló las palabras que, en otras circunstancias, hubiera dicho Leorio.

"¿Y ella?" respondió Kurapika, sin hacer caso a las recomendaciones de Senritsu. "¿Qué le ha pasado a la jefa?" Giró levemente la cabeza, y la mirada de Kurapika descansó menos de un segundo en Leorio, que le miraba intensamente pero mantenía la boca cerrada. "¿Qué pasó en la subasta¿Ha quedado satisfecha?"

Cuando Kurapika cayó de rodillas, Leorio apenas se inmutó. Cierto, en otras circunstancias se había vuelto loco cuando Kurapika se hacía un rasguño, pero esa vez, con 38 de fiebre y desnutrido, pudo aceptarlo con una calma que le asustó. La calma del médico… la calma del profesional.

La frialdad del amigo.

Con furia, y sin querer hacérselo pagar a Senritsu o a Kurapika (a pesar de que él fuera el causante máximo) Leorio salió de la habitación sin rozar a Kurapika o sin mirarle.

Pasó por el pasillo con prisa mientras oía de fondo al rubio diciéndole a la mujer que le dejara en paz. Tuvo ganar de volver y golpearle hasta saciarse.

_«Dios… eres un cabrón, Kurapika… un egoísta…»_ Pensó. Pero aún así… aún así había dedicado su vida a la búsqueda de los ojos de sus camaradas y la venganza de la muerte de éstos, era un egoísta, sí… pero no era un egocéntrico. _«Supongo que es por eso por lo que aún no te odio.»_ pensó amargamente, recordando con sorna la primera vez que se vieron y la estúpida discusión.

_«Porque si no fueras tú, Kurapika… si no fueras tú… te odiaría.»_

Una vez dentro de una habitación al otro lado del pasillo, Leorio aprovechó para golpear la pared con fuerza, de inmediato hiriéndose la mano (pero no había sido grave) pero desahogando toda esa presión y estrés. ¡Era esa la vida de un doctor? La de observar impasible como tus pacientes se acercan a la muerte sin poder hacer nada, la de mirar fríamente a los amigos enfermos que te han sustituido y que, por causa del azar, han ido a parar a tus manos…

_«¡ES ÉSA¿¡EH?»_ No gritó porque había oído los pasos de alguien acercarse. Calmó su temblor, ocultándolo bajo esa máscara de profesionalidad que no le pertenecía, y miró a Senritsu que suspiró.

"Hemos vuelto a repetir la misma conversación…" dijo ella con voz atragantada. "Seguramente no quiere admitir que Squalla murió ni que los Ojos Escarlata fueron robados."

Senritsu no tenía la culpa… era cierto que ella conocía la historia del Kuruta, pero era cierto también que ella no había compartido alegrías con el chico, que no había estado junto a él en el examen de los Hunter,… que ella nunca le había visto antes de esa terrible transformación. Senritsu no podía saber que, más que todo eso, lo que le había dolido al muchacho fue el golpe directo que había recibido y que había derrotado su orgullo.

Sí que le importaba la muerte de ese tal Squalla, o que los Ojos Escarlata fueron robados por los mismos Gen'ei Ryodan; pero eso no era lo que carcomía a Kurapika por dentro. Lo que pasaba es que siempre había creído que con la muerte de la cabeza, las patas caen con él… y al descubrir que no era así, y que su plan había fallado a pesar de encerrar a su jefe, seguramente eso era lo que le había herido más.

"¿Está diciendo que es su culpa?" Lo decía ambiguamente, claro. Ella se pensaba que hablaba de la muerte de su compañero, no sobre el error en su plan. ¿Cómo podría saberlo, después de todo? Bajó la mirada de nuevo, suspirando.

"Puede que sus memorias estén confusas por culpa de la fiebre…"

"Esperemos que sea eso."

Hubo otro golpe seco en la habitación de Kurapika. Senritsu le dedicó una mirada preocupada y se fue de la habitación. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta se giró y le dijo unas palabras que, de ninguna manera, Leorio hubiera podido prepararse para oír.

"Le importas, Leorio-san… Kurapika no es así, y le importas mucho… eres el único que puede estar por él."

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas después de eso. Leorio, aturdido y con dolor de cabeza, fue a tomar el aire y a dar un largo paseo por la ciudad. _"Le importas mucho…"_ Senritsu había dicho esas palabras con mucha sinceridad, con su voz ligeramente rota y suave, tranquilizadora… Leorio las había grabado en su mente. Él mismo había empezado a encontrarse mal después de todo ese problema, apenas había dormido, apenas había comido… apenas había dejado de pensar en el rubio y en su relación con él.

Kurapika… le importaba. Mucho. Le importaba mucho. Era la persona más importante para él, la que había llegado a conocer y apreciar aparte de Pietro… que había muerto enfermo cuando él era un aprendiz y no contaba con el dinero suficiente como para operarle.

Le dolía que le tratara con tanta frialdad. Le dolía que no hubiera acudido a él de inmediato cuando se vio en problemas, que lo hubiera tomado como segunda opción cuando ya no había otra cosa que hacer. Le dolía pensar que él había sido el último recurso… y no el primero, como había pensado. ¿Eran amigos, verdad? Él mismo le había contado historias de su tribu en el examen sin conocerse siquiera y ahora…

… ahora ¿qué? Kurapika no confiaba en él, se había estresado y se había puesto enfermo; y él, que se había creído su mejor amigo… estaba ahí, observándole sin poder hacer nada…

Si Kurapika fuera una persona más abierta, más emotivo y no tan calculador… seguramente le hubiera sido mucho más fácil reaccionar ante esa situación. Pero desde ese enfrentamiento se había encerrado en sí mismo completamente, había callado sus sentimientos y sus emociones; y ahora Leorio no podía ser como antes.

Con el Kuruta de antes, uno más libre y juvenil, el que había conocido en el examen, había podido actuar de manera recíproca. Un tanto misterioso, sí, pero abierto y sin callarse nada. Ése de entonces era tan frío que Leorio había quedado desconcertado y no sabía como actuar.

¿Seguía siendo el mismo, muy en el fondo?

_«Kurapika… ¿quién eres?»_

"Leorio-san… ¡Leorio-san!" los gritos de Senritsu le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ni se había dado cuenta que había vuelto a entrar en el edificio o que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la habitación del enfermo. Pero las llamadas frenéticas le obligaron a situarse inmediatamente. "Creo que le ha vuelto a subir la fiebre…"

Corrieron hacia la habitación, con el corazón bastante más acelerado que antes, hasta encontrarse que Kurapika estaba apoyado completamente a la pared, con la manta en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha, murmurando palabras sin sentido.

Leorio corrió hacia su lado y lo tumbó en la cama. Le había subido la fiebre, sí, y seguramente se encontraba en un estado de delirio… iba murmurando cosas sobre el nen, sobre la muerte y el portador, palabras nada coherentes que Leorio descifraba como una conversación con los Gen'ei Ryodan en su inconsciente.

_«Incluso ahora lo más importante para ti es la misión…»

* * *

_

Hundió la toallita mojada que tenía entre sus manos y las colocó en la frente del Kuruta silenciosamente, apartando cuidadosamente su cabello rubio que se había quedado pegado por culpa de esa maldita sudor fría. Estaba preocupado por él y pese a todo lo que había pasado, pese a la rabia que sentía hacia Kurapika por haber permitido que le pasara eso… seguía cuidando de él.

El enfermo gimió de entre sus sueños, probablemente despertado a causa del frío contacto del paño.

"Ughh…" Su fiebre seguía alta y desde que había recaído cuando justo estaba empezando a mejorar había permanecido totalmente inconsciente. Leorio supo que eso era bueno mientras le vigilaban: así recuperaría fuerzas pero por si pasaba algo estaría siempre _alguien_ (él…) a su lado. "Nghh…"

"¿Kurapika…?" Leorio lo observaba con los ojos entreabiertos, realmente agotado. Durante esos dos días en que el joven había estado enfermo apenas había pegado ojo y había sido él quién había enviado a descansar a Senritsu. A este paso ella acabaría igual de mal y… pese a que no le importaría cuidar de ella porque había probado ser una muy buena amiga, no creía que tuviera las energías para hacerlo. Grandes ojeras se hacían ver bajo sus ojos…

"Uhh…" por lo visto, Kurapika empezaba a recobrar el sentido y Leorio, queriendo estar despierto, cogió violentamente el café que estaba a su lado (ya frío) y lo tragó de un golpe, el sabor amargo (era un café solo) despertando varios de sus sentidos de golpe. Cambió el paño por su mano para comprobar su temperatura: seguía alta, pero le había bajado desde la recaída.

"¿Kurapika…¿Me oyes?" preguntó suavemente por si no estaba recuperado. Poco a poco los ojos grises de él empezaron a enfocarse, con las pupilas ligeramente más dilatadas de lo normal y se fijaron en él. Inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor por la concentración de luz que provenía unas cuantas velas esparcidas por la habitación.

"¿Le-… Leorio?" preguntó con voz tosca, tosiendo y gimiendo mientras se apretaba la frente con una mano ligeramente temblorosa. "¿Q-?" un ataque de tos le interrumpió, y el mayor esperó pacientemente hasta que se recuperó y le ayudó a medio-incorporarse con más almohadas para que pudiera respirar mejor.

"¿Qué tal te encuentras?" le preguntó.

"He… estado mejor." Por lo menos había decidido ser sincero, así que Leorio se lo recompensó subiendo un poco más la manta que había caído por debajo de sus hombros hasta casi tapar su barbilla. "¿Leorio…?" ¿Era incredulidad?

"Dime." Estaba curado de sustos, ya; pero en otras circunstancias se hubiera sorprendido a sí mismo: su voz nunca había sonado tanto como la de un médico profesional…

"N-Nada…" Tosió un poco más y finalmente se calmó, apoyando su cabeza completamente a un lado, respirando entrecortadamente, cogiendo aire profundamente y dejándolo ir poco a poco, con un ligero temblor provocado por los escalofríos. "Gon y… y Killua… ¿no quedaron… heridos, verdad?"

"No."

Hubo un silencio. Y Leorio, cansado, frustrado, irritado, preocupado y… admitámoslo, un humano común, estalló de rabia.

"Idiota…" Kurapika alzó la mirada de golpe frunciendo el ceño pero pareció ver algo en el rostro de Leorio que le hizo apartar la mirada. "Si te piensas que me quedaré observando cómo mueres¡es que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba!" Leorio gritaba y lo sabía, pero Kurapika seguía sin mirarle a la cara, como si estuviera dispuesto a ignorar la situación.

Leorio se levantó y golpeó la pared con el puño, creando una fisura que hubiera podido ser mucho mayor de no ser porque estaba tan bajo en fuerzas.

"¡ERES UN IDIOTA, KURAPIKA!" Cogió al chico por el cuello de la camisa, alzándolo levemente e ignorando la cara contraída por el dolor del enfermo, que no dijo más. "¡TÚ… COBARDE!" a eso el Kuruta alzó los ojos y Leorio no se sorprendió cuando vio que eran de color escarlata, e incluso tuvo tiempo de fijarse en las cadenas materializadas de su mano, pero en esos momentos…

… en esos momentos lo más importante era decirle lo que tenía en mente, lo que había estado guardándose para sí demasiado tiempo, lo que había querido decirle desde que lo tumbaron en ese futon…

"Pietro…" dijo con la voz temblorosa, inconscientemente pasando la manga de su camisa por la cara llevándose consigo las lágrimas que habían silenciado a su am- compañero… "Pietro por lo menos luchaba. Por lo menos combatía su enfermedad y hacía lo posible por seguir vivo, por recuperarse, siempre dispuesto a curarse… p-pero tú, Kurapika…"

El movimiento del Kuruta fue tan brusco que Leorio no lo vio venir, tan solo se dio cuenta de lo que pasó cuando sintió un dolor sordo en su pómulo, donde había sido golpeado (por suerte, pensó distraídamente, sin cadenas) y dejó caer al chico en la cama sin gracia alguna, pero Kurapika manejó mantenerse incorporado.

"No sabes nada… Leorio…" le susurró.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Leorio le hubiera devuelto el golpe allí mismo y con el doble de fuerza. Pero no podía… era _Kurapika_… y no podía.

El dolor y el peso de la muerte de Pietro, que desde que había ocurrido era un gran peso en sus hombros, cayeron el doble de fuerte contra él y esta vez ni se molestó en apartar las lágrimas. Había perdido a Pietro… había visto como la enfermedad se lo llevaba cada día, alejándole y permitiéndole ver solo la imagen de su amigo agonizante en cama… Y ahora estaba perdiendo a Kurapika.

"Sólo sé que… sólo sé que únicamente piensas en ti, Kurapika." Kurapika le fulminó con la mirada, pero Leorio no le dejó interrumpir. "Que tu máxima ambición es la venganza y que eso te destruirá, y que como eres tan egoísta nunca dejarás que te ayude, y que llegará un día en el que no lo podrás soportar…" La ira en los ojos del Kuruta empezaron a mezclarse con dolor, pero Leorio no calló. "Sé que te estás dejando morir, que no te importas a ti mismo… Pero Kurapika… me importas a mi."

"L-Leorio…"

"Cállate, Kurapika. Haz lo que quieras." Estaba cansado… sólo quería dormir, irse, que la tierra se lo tragase… eso era lo que quería Leorio al ver el rostro aún afiebrado de su amigo y la debilidad de su cuerpo. "Haz lo que te dé la gana… yo solo… puedo mirar."

Y esta vez llorando abiertamente salió de la habitación. Por el pasillo creyó cruzarse con Senritsu y tal vez ella le llamó, pero no hizo caso. Lo que recordó de esa noche fue ir a un bar y disfrutar a base de alcohol.

* * *

La resaca del día siguiente no fue tan mala como pensó que sería. Al día siguiente se enteraría por Killua que, cuando él no había aparecido tras cuatro horas y eran pasadas medianoche, habían enviado a Zeppairu a buscarlo y lo había encontrado ebrio y llorando y riendo a la vez. Lo que dijo en su estado de borrachera, Zeppairu no lo dijo y Leorio tuvo que sentirse agradecido. A saber qué dijo… La verdad es que pensaba que le dolería más el cuerpo, pero por algún motivo (tal vez las horas seguidas de sueño, había dormido casi una vuelta de reloj) habían hecho el efecto que él deseaba.

Aún no había visto a nadie que no fuera los niños ni el comerciante. Gon le había comentado que unas horas después de que él se fuera se había encontrado con Kurapika, que ya se había incorporado y le había confesado que se irían al día siguiente. Ese día. Le contó que se le veía mejor aunque admitió que no estaba seguro y que se le veía aún demasiado frágil… pero había confiado en las palabras sabias de su amigo.

Kurapika siempre sabía de todo y seguro que estaría bien con Senritsu, de verdad lo creía y él, que creía en Gon… también.

La despedida en el aeropuerto había sido silenciosa por parte de los tres. Al principio le habían pedido al comerciante que les acompañara, pero él no lo permitió y éste lo comprendió muy bien: demasiado bien. Desde esa discusión, ninguno de los dos Hunter mencionaron nada y Senritsu trataba de aliviar la situación hablando sobre cosas alegres y evitando los temas que oficialmente se habían declarado tabúes.

Le había hecho prometer a Senritsu que cuidaría de Kurapika y que pondría los frenos si él no sabía controlarse… ella le prometió que así haría y él confiaba plenamente en la mujer: le había demostrado que era digna de su admiración. Ninguno de los dos tocó el tema sobre lo que habían estado discutiendo… pero la sonrisa de Kurapika antes de girarse y marcharse (sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, notó el doctor) había sido reconfortante y parecía enviar un mensaje que entendió muy bien.

Aún no era tiempo de decirse nada, aún era tiempo de abrirle su corazón…

Pero confiaba que tras esa riña, por lo menos el Kuruta le tendría en cuenta de ahora en adelante.

Ahora sólo cabía esperar.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Holas! Como os habréis dado cuenta soy nueva en escribir fics de HxH, pero espero que mi primer intento haya sabido plasmar bastante bien los sentimientos de Leorio pese a estar escrito en tercera persona… jajaja, son pocas las veces que hago escritos introvertidos, me muevo más por la acción.

Seguramente no será mi último fics de HxH, trataré de ir haciendo alguna serie corta para llenar los huecos que hay en la serie… ¡Dónde demonios están Kurapika y Leorio¡Están desaparecidos en combate! Qué rabia… tengo una suposición sobre las palabras de Wing respecto a Kurapika en el segundo capítulo del 2do OVA y seguramente haré un fic sobre mi "teoría". Será, cómo no, un Angst (adoro el género xD).

Bueno, animo a todos los fans para que lean más fics míos si les gusta YYH y que visiten la web, ya de paso (jojo, nunca pierdo oportunidad para hacer publicidad. Nops.

¡Envíen reviews!

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk


End file.
